The Camera Strikes Back
by YuniX-2
Summary: (sequel to Kagome's Video camera) what happened between the last chapter and the epilogue? you dont need to have read the story to enjoy this though. What embarrasing footage will our camera get of Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Kagura, Kanna, And Naraku? IK MS
1. why did you try to film and fight

**_If you havent read Kagomes Video Camera_**: all you need to know is that kagome and InuYasha have admitted their love for each other, Miroku and Sango kinda have a fluffy moment where they realize they really, really like each other (not saying realize their love for each other cause they dont say I love you, though they do kiss.) And that InuYasha broke his sit -necklace.

A/N: WOW! I saw the reviews since I updated Kagomes video camera and got so happy I just had to start right away! (Even though I dont have the entire story planned out yet.) So here I go! I also want everyone to know that this story takes place after the chapter before the epilogue in Kagomes video camera, so this is really just a story leading up to that chapter, and maybe onwards a little bit after that. But I still consider it a sequel.

Disclaimer: (taps heals together three times) Theres nothing like owning InuYasha, theres nothing like owning InuYasha, theres nothing like owning InuYasha. (Looks around) Did it work? (Sees lawyers with their evil menacing brief cases of doom.) Shit, I dont own the idea to try wishing like that either, do I?

**Chapter one: Why did you try to film and fight at the same time?**

InuYasha jumped backwards narrowly missing the sharp blade of his elder half siblings sword as it threatened to pierce his skin. He dodged again, but wasnt so lucky this time, as the blade slit his abdomen and he fell backwards. InuYasha went flying through the air, landing with a thud on his back.

"Hmph... " Sesshomaru sneered and he turned his back on InuYasha. "Rin, Jaken, come, I have no need to waist my time on this any longer..." Inuyasha pushed himself up leaning on the Tetsusiaga for support.

"Hey, come back here! Im not finished with you yet!" He yelled, but Sesshomaru had already disappeared from sight. _Damn, now how am I gonna make a movie..._ He thought. He looked to his hand where he held the camera. Wait a minute, where was the camera! It was there just a second ago! _What the hell! Oh shit! I mustve dropped it when I fell... but where did it go_ InuYasha thought back to when he was falling just a moment before.

FLASHBACK (really awesome shiny sparkly flashback special effects)

The camera went flying out of InuYashas hand as he fell. We see it hitting AhUn, and the cameras strap getting stuck on AhUns armor.

END FLASHBACK (more really awesome shiny sparkly flashback special effects)

_Damnit, Kagomes gonna kill me_ InuYasha thought as he walked away from the small clearing where he had been fighting with Sesshomaru. He couldnt pay her back! He was still broke from their last bet! He-

THUD

InuYasha looked at whatever he had just tripped over. A rock. No, wait, not a rock... _The rock_. He growled, how many times was it that rock had tripped him by now?_ That rock just loves to see me eat dirt, doesnt it_ InuYasha thought.

_Yes, I do love do see you eat dirt_ Thought the rock. InuYasha took the end of his Tetsusiaga and tried to pry the rock out of the ground...didnt work. He tried his, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer"... nothing. He tried blades of blood, wind-scar, backlash wave... still there... "Look, rock, would you please find someone else to trip for once!" InuYasha yelled at the rock, clearly exasperated. Then the rock did something amazing. It started to hop away. InuYasha starred after it for the longest time, wondering if he was starting to go mental.

"InuYasha! There you are! Ive been looking everywhere for you!" InuYasha turned and snapped out of his trance as he saw Kagome running towards him. _s right, her camera, what do I do_ He thought as she came closer.

"InuYasha! Hey, hows that movie you wanted to make coming along?" InuYasha looked at her with eyes that clearly showed fear of being beaten into the ground. For since InuYasha broke the rosary, Kagomes new form of hurting him was to beat him senseless with her extremely overweight back pack that had so much in it, it could rival Mirokus wind tunnel.

"um... uh... well... you see...uh... IaccidentallydroppeditwhilefightingwithSesshomaruanditgotcaughtonhisdragonthingysarmorbutpleasedontkillmeIcangetitbackIpromise!" Somehow, Kagome was able to decipher the slur of words that came out of InuYashas mouth. Then, an evil grin spread across her lips. It was so evil, so terrible, so utterly horrifying, so morbidly awful... um, what was my point again? Well anyways, she basically looked really scary.

"Do you remember what happened last time the camera was lost?" she asked. And of course, how the hell could InuYasha forget. He nodded his head. "Are you thinking what Im thinking?" InuYasha shook his head no this time. "Heh heh... when we get the camera back, I wonder what well find on it this time...lets give it a while...then..." Kagome trailed of as she started to look less insane and more angry, "Ill kill you if you dont get it back because it took me forever to save up for that thing!" she screamed. InuYasha slowly backed away. Kagome was the only thing he had ever been scared of. He had good reason to be scared of her too. Trust me, he really did have a good reason. As Kagome started to walk back towards Kaedes, InuYasha looked off into the forest, and wondered what the camera was recording now.

**(Meanwhile...)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Kukukuku, cliffy... what? Its the only way you people are compelled to read more and review. No really, it is! (Starts to slowly back away from the readers holding evil menacing toothpicks of doom) uh oh...(runs away)

Ok, next chapter, What has been happening with the camera this whole time? Embarrassing moments for Jaken (you know, that ugly toad thing that doesnt deserve a name) Rin, and Sesshomaru are the first horrors upon deadly horrors (while, not so deadly as much as laugh your as off funny) that our lovable camera is about to witness. (they may not all be in one chapter though if I start to feel like picking on any particular character.) So keep checking for more! And never expect me to post when I say I will! (Heh heh, I suck at that ) But Ill try to find time and tell my friends to pester me about it, ok? So Ill see you after I get a few reviews and stuff. This is getting to be a long ending note thingy so Ja ne!

YuniX-2


	2. The Evil Color Sucking Thingy of Doom

A/N: Yay! Im so happy you all liked it! Personally, I think I could have made that chapter funnier, but I guess its ok, because hopefully this chapter will make up for that! I wanted to make all the characters get a bit more time on camera so this chapter is only Jaken and Rin. Im not sure if Ill make this chapter have embarrassing moments or just plain old Rin bugs the hell out of Jaken and we all laugh at the pathetic toad. Maybe it will be niether... So, I guess well all find out as soon as Im done writing this.

Disclaimer: The evil sugar high hamsters that live in my closet say that I dont own InuYasha.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Evil Color Sucking Thingy of Doom

"Jaken, Rin," Sesshomaru said after they had been walking for a while "Wait here, Ill be right back." Sesshomaru ran off into the woods. Once he was gone, Rin hopped down from AhUns back, her foot hitting the camera as she did so.

"Oww!" she exclaimed, turning around to investigate the strange object. "Jaken, whats this?"

"Well Rin, its obviously a... uh... um..." Jaken trailed off for once not having a long lecture or story to tell her. Rin picked it up, and looked through it.

"Aaaaaahhh!" She screeched, dropping the camera.

"What! What! Whats going on!" Jaken shouted in response to Rins sudden outburst.

"When Rin looked in it, Rin saw everything without color!" Rin explained. "Rin thinks its an evil color sucking thingy of doom!"

"Now dont be rediculous," Said Jaken picking it up to look in it. "There is no such thing as an..." Jaken saw everything through the camera in black and white. "EVIL COLOR SUCKING THINGY OF DOOOOOOOM!" Jaken started running in circles around AhUn. "HELP! HELP! THE EVIL COLOR SUCKING THINGY OF DOOM IS GOING TO DECOLORIZE US ALL!" Poor AhUn had been patient with them for long enough. AhUn stepped on Jaken. Rin picked up the camera to examine it more, but Jaken popped back to normal shape and grabbed it from her hands. "Thats it, Im going to find Lord Sesshomaru and ask him what to do with this. Lord Sesshomaru knows everything!" Jaken got a sparkly look in his eyes as he said the last sentence.

"But Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru said to stay here." Rin complained.

"He wants you to stay here Rin, If it werent for you, Id be going with him. Now you stay here, and _I_ am going to find him and ask him how to stop this evil color sucking thingy of doom." Rin pouted as Jaken walked off with our beloved camera in hand.

Jaken walked off into the woods where Sesshomaru had run off. "Oh, how I wish everything was the way it had been before that pesky little human girl!" Jaken reminisced to himself. "Just me, and my wonderful lord Sesshomaru! The lord Sesshomaru that is almost as awesome as the wonderful, beautiful, shiny lawnmower that is the best lawnmower in the world."(A/N: Joke from joint fic with Bun-Chan529 its under her acounnt, If you wanna get the joke, read it.) Jaken plodded along, walking and walking untill-

THUD

"What the!" Jaken looked to see the rock..._the rock_. It had done as InuYasha suggested and went to trip someone else. (What is about to happen was the idea of XxsmartypantzxX. Thank you so much for the idea, I loved it!) Jaken looked at the "evil color sucking thingy of doom."_ Maybe this evil color sucking thingy of doom can be of some use... _He thought. Jaken put the camera down in front of the rock. "Evil color sucking thingy of doom, destroy that horrible demon!" screamed Jaken, who was unable to tell the difference between a demon and a rock.

_DUEL SCENE_

Cool battle music came on as the camera filmed the rock. The rock bounced into the air and landed on Jakens head. "Evil color sucking thingy of doom, defend your new master!" The rock was creating large bumps on Jakens head, furiously pounding him because of his disrespect for inanimate objects. The camera obeyed Jaken, thinking that Jaken may be able to help him get back to Kagome. Using its awesome filming power, it _captured_ the rock on film. A bright flash of light, a disco monkey ran by followed by four irked turtles in blue pajamas, and the lights faded. On the ground lay the defeated rock, captured in a film.

_END DUEL_

_(yeah, Im not that good at writing duels when theyre between inanimate objects, but a reviewer wanted one, so, I tried to anyways.)_

"WHAT!" screamed Jaken seeing that the camera was indeed able to do more than suck colors. "You are no ordinary evil color sucking thingy of doom! (Yeah, as if there was an ordinary evil color sucking thingy of doom.) The horror, THE HORROR! IT BURNS!" Jaken picked up the camera, and threw it. It landed three feet away. He tried again. same result. And so, this process repeated till they were at the edge of a cliff, where Jaken threw the camera. Little did Jaken know, Sesshomaru (cough Fluffy cough) was below the cliff, in a hotspring...

* * *

A/N: So? What do you think? RR please! Next chapter, be warned, will contain a shirtless Fluffy. (Im thirteen so Im keeping this PG13) If you are reading this cause your less than thirteen but aloud to read curse words and do not want to see Fluffy shirtless, I suggest that you either skip the next chapter or dont imagine any images when reading. This has been a fair (yet extremely useless) warning. Anyways, I love the reviews so keep them coming!

-YuniX-2

(Oh, I almost forgot, any fans of ffx, this is really funny. I was on a forum where they wrote things that ff characters would never say, and I saw this one that was so funny, I just had to share it.

_At the beginning of the game, Auron pushes Tidus off the bridge._

_Auron: Shove it kid, this is MY story._

Ok, thats all... now the good bye for real)

-YuniX-2


	3. The sticks hail me

A/N: cowers in corner please don't kill me for taking so long to update! See, 2 weeks ago I had my Bat Mitzvah and then I just wasn't in a very funnyish mood. Actually, I'm still not in the hyperest of moods, but I figured at this rate, I'd be murdered in my sleep if I took any longer, so, without further ado (aside form the disclaimer... hey, did I spell ado right?) Here is the fic.

Disclaimer: Why do I not own InuYasha? An even more puzzling question than "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" How tragic is fate!

* * *

Chapter 3: All the sticks hail me

The camera softly landed in an abandoned birds nest conveniently placed amongst a jumble of rocks at the side of the hot spring. The camera had a perfect view of the hot springs (and fluffy of course.) As the camera's seemingly never dying battery allowed it to film on, this is what it saw:

?1: Oh lord Sesshomaru! You're the strongest Youkai I have ever seen! If only we were a fraction as strong and powerful and handsome as you!

?2: Yes, I agree with him InuYasha! He's to powerful! We should surrender before his awesome strength and good looks destroy us!

?3: Even I, a disciple of Buddah, cannot think of any possible way to beat him, surrender is all we can do.

?4: I admit defeat and surrender my sword to my far superior and much more handsome older brother. Him and his all-mighty puff are far more than I can handle.

?5 : Oh if only I, Naraku, could be as wonderfully powerful and devilishly handsome as Lord Sesshomaru! Oh, how I wish I could be as powerful as you all mighty Sesshomaru!

Yes, this is what the camera witnessed. Sesshomaru was playing dolls with twigs tied together to resemble a human form. Sort of... They were stick figures, if you will. And Sesshomaru was having them worship his all-mighty awesomeness!

Sesshomaru picked up all the stick dollies. "Yes, I am the greatest! Bow down to superiority!" Sesshomaru attempted to make the stick dollies bow to him, but they could not bend, because they were make of sticks. "Grrrrrrrrrr..." He growled. "Bow down to me damnit! You have the praising down finally, but you still do not understand how truly magnificent I am do you? I did not want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice but to explain to you again..."

Music started to pick up in the background, and Sesshomaru stood up. However, because this is PG13, pants had magically appeared on him. ( all girls who had been hoping to see Fluffy nakey attempt to kill me ;) The almighty hotness that is Sesshomaru-sama then began to sing.

_Im too sexy for my love too sexy for my love Loves going to leave me_

_Im too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt So sexy it hurts And Im too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan New York and Japan_

_And Im too sexy for your party Too sexy for your party No way Im disco dancing_

_Im a model you know what I mean And I do my little turn on the catwalk Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Im too sexy for my car too sexy for my car Too sexy by far And Im too sexy for my hat Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

_Im a model you know what I mean And I do my little turn on the catwalk Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

_Im too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my_

_Cos Im a model you know what I mean And I do my little turn on the catwalk Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

_Im too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat Poor pussy poor pussy cat Im too sexy for my love too sexy for my love Loves going to leave me_

_And Im too sexy for this song _

"And _that_ is why you must all bow down to me." Sesshomaru said, breaking the stick dolls in half to force them to bow. One of the dolls upper bodies went flying as Sesshomaru bent it's back. It clanged against the camera. Sesshomaru went over to the camera and picked it up. "Foolish demon, you dare think you can defeat me, lord Sesshomaru?" Lord Sesshomaru flug the camera into the air. The camera then just so happened to land on the back if Kagura's feather.

* * *

A/N: Ok, this was like, my worst chapter ever. Sesshomaru was incredibly OOC, it was short, it wasn't very funny, and I think I could've done way better if I had been in a less tired mood. But to be honest, I didn't have many idea's for this chapter. Naraku's chapter is up next, so I already have loads of good stuff for that, (obviously.) So though this wasn't the greatest, please don't abandon me, cause you'll regret it if you do! Especially when the evil army of doom that me and my friends own lead by Jaken in a pink strapless thong bikini doing a strip teaser to I'm to sexy come to stalk you, KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU!

Ahem... erm... sorry about that, anyways, RR (unless your gonna flame me cause I already flamed myself enough for this chapter.) Ttyl!

-YuniX-2


	4. Naraku’s secret, Kanna’s theft, and why ...

A/N: It's late, so I'll probably be writing this one chapter through-out several days.... (heh, I'm to lazy to only take two days...) So don't get mad if some parts seem suddenly incoherent, though I'll try my best to keep it flowing smoothly, ok? Good.

Disclaimer: Lawyers- "Say it."

Yuni- "No."

Lawyers- "Say it!!!!!"

Yuni- "And what if I don't?"

Lawyers- "Then we will bind you, gag you, and shove you in the elevator."

Yuni-"and what does that have to do with InuYasha?"

Lawyers- "Fine, we'll just have to sue you...."

Yuni- "all I have to give is my homework..."

Lawyers- "then we'll sue you for your InuYasha DVD's"

Yuni- "What? NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't own InuYasha and co.......... BUT I DID JUST GET THE INUYASHA PS2 GAME AND IT'S AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lawyers- "We gotta get a better job..."

* * *

Chapter four: Naraku's secret, Kanna's theft, and why Kagura hates Sundays

    Kagura landed gently on the deck of Naraku's hidden fortress, Shrinking her feather back to size and putting it in her hair. Little did she realize, along with her feather, the camera that had landed on the back of the feather shrunk. And from the feather, in her hair, it had a perfect view of all that was about to happen. Kagura sighed.

    "Sunday. Great. I **_hate_** Sundays." She scratched the back of her ankle with the toe of her other foot and she considered what to do. _'There's **got **to be some way to get out of this, there just has to be!'_ She thought, but she couldn't think of anything. She sighed a longing sigh for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "Oh well. No use procrastinating. He'll just make me do something even worse." She shuddered and entered the castle door. You could hear the hollow clack of her sandals against the wooden floors of the hall. Turning to enter the third door to her right, Kagura took a deep breath.

    Indeed, Kagura had waited long enough that Naraku had had a chance to make the room more horribly torturous than ever before. He had not only done the usual, freakish, stuff, but today, the windows were garbed with a frilly, pink, satin, curtain, and he had had time to lay out his pink lace table cloth. He even brought out his best pink flowered china tea cups. _'He just loves his Sunday tea parties, doesn't he?'_ Kagura thought to herself as Naraku entered the room through the adjoining door to the kitchen. He was wearing a light Pink Kimono with hot pink sakura's (cherry blossoms) on it. He had his hair done in an elaborate bun, and his obi was a soft lavender color with deep purple lilies on it. He was wearing glasses with a brown wire frame of sorts.

    "Naraku," Kagura said examining his unusual attire. "Where the hell did you get those ridiculous things on your eyes?" Kagura asked.

    "Oh these?" He said in a rather good false British accent while pointing to the glasses, "Kanna stole them from an evil authoress demon."

Some where in a random evil authoresses house....

    "Where the fuck are my freaking glasses damnit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Back with Naraku and Kagura....

    A faint echo of the words called out so far away could be heard as Kagura sat down on a little doll size wicker chair, a doll in one of the chairs on each side of her, and Naraku in his unusually feminine state across from her. "Tea?" Naraku asked as he poured some for her without waiting for a response.

    "Remind me again **_why_** it is exactly that Kanna doesn't have to join your little party but **_I_** do?" Kagura asked in an obviously falsetto tone of voice. Naraku did not detect the tone though, lucky for Kagura. "I would make her if I could, but it is simply impossible to get her away from that bloody black box!" Naraku responded still maintaining the British accent.

    "I have to use the facilities....." Kagura lied as she stepped out into the hall. As she walked to Kanna's room, she could hear strange noises coming from the room. She opened the door without knocking.

    "Kanna, where the hell did you get the big black box and that...." Kagura leaned forward to read the lable on the smaller black box that was at Kanna's feet. "**_Playstation2?_** "

    "I stole them from an evil authoress..." She replied in her monotone voice.

Mean while, at my house.......

    "WHERE IS MY PLAYSTATION!!!! AND WHERE THE HELL IS MY FINAL FANTASY X AND X-2?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WHOEVER DID THIS WILL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Back in Kanna's room....

    "Well get off, I'm not enduring Naraku's tea party alone! You have to be tortured with me!" Kagura snapped.

    "No..." Said Kanna, still maintaining her calm voice.

    "I SAID GO TO THE PARTY DAMNIT!!!!!" Screamed Kagura.

    "AND I SAID NO YOU GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screeched Kanna, her mouth opening wide as she yelled, causing her head to seem much larger than her body, and allowing a view of many triangular pointy teeth of doom that were set in her jaw. Kagura stumbled backwards from the force of the scream.

    "Fine, be that way." Kagura huffed as she left the room.

    "Fine, I will!" yelled Kanna after her.

    When Kagura got back to the tea party room, Naraku had all three-thousand-one-hundred and fifty-eight normal Barbies, as well as 10th anniversary Barbie, life-size Barbie, and pregnant Barbie littering the floor of the room. "Kagura, you're back." he said, still using the now slightly annoying accent. "Excellent, now we can play Barbies together. I'll be Barbie, and you can be everyone else." Naraku stated.

    "Oh no!" Kagura said. "You remember our deal, I come to you're tea parties, and you give me a half hour of freedom each week. That was the bargain, and I'm using that half hour now!" Kagura ran out the door and had her feather grow, making it fwoosh to the big size. Just as she was passing over the part of the wood where the Inu-gang was walking.....

    Somehow, the camera fell at just the right angle, that it hit Sango's rear end. In one graceful sweeping motion Sango took her hand from her side and firmly grasped one of the bands on the Hiraikotsu lifted it up spun around will her weapon perpendicular to her chest and parallel to her arm, swiftly hitting the monk standing behind her, all the while screaming "LECH!!!!!!!!!!" and doing so in less than two seconds flat. InuYasha stared at the monk lying unconcious on the ground. Shippo and Kagome sweat-dropped.

    "Sango..." Kagome said. "My camera fell out of the sky and hit you, it wasn't Miroku..." A sweat drop appeared on Sango's forehead. "OHMYGOD!!!!" Kagome screamed, registering the fact that the camera they had been looking for had just fallen out of the sky and landed on..... erm..... one of them. InuYasha walked over and looked at the camera.

    "Few, now she wont kill me..." InuYasha muttered under his breath.

    Kagome had heard though, and turned to look at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean! I wouldn't kill you! SIT!!!!!!!!" The now non existent rosary had no effect. This is why InuYasha was really afraid. Kagome didn't have her backpack with her. She went behind InuYasha and grabbed him by his hair. "I said, SIT !!!" Kagome slammed his head into the ground, shoving it so far downward that InuYasha would never have to miss his long time friend, dirt. "That's what I meant..." InuYasha grumbled as she let go and he got up. "Ooops, heh heh, sorry InuYasha..." Kagome said with multiple sweat-drops forming on her head.

    Miroku started to wake up from his state of unconsciousness. After Sango had apologized and explained what had happened, he sat watching InuYasha and Kagome fight for a while. Finally, getting bored, he interrupted. "If you two don't mind, perhaps you could stop your little lovers spat and we can watch what the camera filmed this time?" InuYasha and Kagome blushed fiercely at his remark, and they followed Miroku and Sango back to watch what had been filmed.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? This chapter ended up a bit longer than I expected, but I'm glad it did. I don't have many ending comments for this one, so just R&R or else.....

-YuniX-2


	5. Get the Barf Bucket and Cover Your Eyes

A/N: Ok, before I do anything else, so I don't forget, I'm going to answer the questions I've gotten in the reviews this time

Major Ace- Yes, I do read the reviews! It would be pretty hypocritical of me to ask people to R&R if I didn't read them, don't you think? Why do you ask? Did you leave a question I forgot to respond to or something? Is it because I normally don't respond to reviews? (If that's it I don't normally respond if people don't have a question because I'm lazy.... ; heh heh)

Marfbag- NO! I'm not ending it so soon! I still have about half the chapters to go! Remember, this sequel leads up to the epilogue in the other story, so I have to tell how they beat Naraku, what happens when they say good bye, how Miroku and Sango end up, The epilogue from the previous story, (re-posted, maybe with a bit more detail,) and an epilogue to this story, so there''s still plenty more to go! No need to worry!

Whee!- I was just wondering, why did you leave two reviews for chapter 3? Not that I minded, I didn't mind at all! But I wrote the last chapter before I read that review, (because the review came on the same day I wrote the last part of the previous chapter) and I was just wondering.

Ainominako- umm... what does SI mean? I hope this doesn't make me sound new for asking, but... I just kinda wanted to know.

Ok now that that's done (since I haven''t updated for like, ever...) it's time to get on with the story, but first! Disclaimers!

Here is my ChristmaHannaKwanzuka present to you all! I will openly admit that I do NOT own InuYasha (yet....)

* * *

**Chapter Five: Get the Barf Bucket and Cover Your Eyes**

This time, Kagome hadn't forgotten that she had brought her TV, VCR, and extension cord through the well, so they all went back to Kaede's hut to view the tape. Kagome popped the tape into the VCR and press play. The small room was silent as the tape started to roll.

VIDEO

InuYasha- Oi, Kagome, is this thing on?

Kagome- (from off in distance) is the red light blinking?

InuYasha- Yeah....

Kagome- (still off in distance) then it's on!

InuYasha- All right. (starts talking directly at camera) Ok, this tape is a documentary, er... Autobiography, umm... nature show? Oh hell, whatever it's called, this is one of them, about the top ten reasons why I am awesome.

REALITY

Everyone except InuYasha sweat-dropped. "What?" He asked looking at them. "You were right the first time InuYasha, it's a documentary." Kagome replied, causing everyone else (except InuYasha) to sweat-drop again.

VIDEO

InuYasha- Ok, reason number one-

Kagome- (pops up out of nowhere) He's hot!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (glomps InuYasha)

InuYasha- (blushes, then smirks) ok, I have a better reason number one, I got the girl! Oi, that reminds me, the letch still owes me $50 for that bet.

Kagome- (still glomping completely oblivious to anything he's said)

REALITY

"Bet????" asked Sango with a venomous tone in her voice, glaring at Miroku, who in response, giggled nervously and scooted away. "He bet me that-" Miroku shoved his hand over InuYasha's mouth to stop him from telling them anything. "Ix-nay on the et-bay." He murmured. "Miroku, you do realize everyone here knows how to speak piglatin, right," asked Shippo. InuYasha pulled Miroku''s hand off his mouth. "Just pay up." he said, with a fist in the air for emphasis, of course. (Yuni: of course, Friend Helen: Of course, Yuni: Of course, Helen: Of course, Yuni: Of- Ruthie: SHUT UP ALL READY! heh heh, sort of an inside joke, couldn't resist) Miroku handed over the cash.

The argument had let the tape run to the middle of InuYasha's battle with Sesshomaru. Then, the most horrifying thing was noticed next to the bushes on the sidelines. Sadly, poor Shippo noticed it first.

There, in all its unholy un-glory, was Jaken in an extremely skimpy cheerleader's outfit, pompoms and all, doing a cheer that went something like this....

(Warning: The following content may shock and horrify you. It is recommended that only insanely brave/stupid people read the following without taking the proper safety precautions before hand. Those safety precautions are as follows: Please carry a blindfold and tube of tooth-paste at all times while reading the following, you may also wish to have a barf bag.)

VIDEO

Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!

This is why, I LOVE YOU!

S is for Sexy, because that is what you are!

(Moons/shakes butt at fighting arena)

E is for Ecstasy cause that is what I'm on!

(Does front-splits and a cracking sound is heard)

The next to S's are for So Superior cause I''ll obey your every command.

(slowly peels of shirt in a manner that would be appealing if he were a female super model and

I were a horny teenage boy)

O is for "Oh, if only you knew how I feel"

(puts hands over heart)

M is for Mine

A is for And not

R is for Rin's

U is for U BEEEEEP my BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEP

This is the point in the battle, where InuYasha faltered. (and with extremely good reason might I add.)

REALITY

While the tape had been rolling, the following proceeded to take place in reality.

Kagome, always putting others before herself, put her hand over Shippo's eyes while yelling, "Quick Shippo, cover your eyes!" Shippo vomited in his lap, do to the quick glimpse of the tape that he had caught. Always putting Kagome just before as himself, InuYasha covered her eyes with his left hand, and his eyes with the right. "IT BURNS!!!" Shouted Miroku as he followed InuYasha's example covering Sango's eyes with one hand and his own with the other. Sango would have protested and insisted she could cover her own eyes but was to busy attempting not to puke. This is how they sat for a while. Finally, Sango asked, "Do you think it's stopped?" Kagome anxiously replied "I think so..."

That's when they heard the noise from the TV. "EVIL COLOR SUCKING THINGY OF DOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh yeah, it''s probably over." said Sango after hearing that. "Ok, then look..." Said InuYasha. "No way! Umm... Kagome, you do it!"

"Why me? You''re the one who thought it was over!"

"Yeah" InuYasha emphasized.

As the arguing continued, Miroku sighed. "I'll do it." He said. Everybody's mouths scraped the floor. "You''re disgusting Miroku!" said InuYasha as soon as he could speak. "It's not like _that!_ " Miroku stated defensively. "It's just that if it were not over once any of us opened our eyes, that I would not want poor Sango or Kagome's beautiful eye's to burn, shrivel up, then fall out if their sockets. So to keep either of them from becoming ugly," Miroku received a bump on his head for that sentence, but he ignored it. "I will make the sacrifice."

"Keh, baka." InuYasha mumbled

Miroku peeled his hand off his eyes slowly, only to see!!!!!-

The camera was being thrown around....

(Come on, you've all seen what's been filmed from the battle onward. Did you really think it would be something horrible?)

Miroku told everyone this, and they all uncovered their eyes. Kagome sent Shippo out of the room, just incase. So everyone sat and waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. Then they got bored of waiting so they just fast forwarded the tape. finally, the camera went over a ledge and...

VIDEO

Shesshy's-fair-maiden/girly-voice1: Oh lord Sesshomaru! You''re the strongest Youkai I have ever seen! If only we were a fraction as strong and powerful and good looking as you!

Shesshy's-fair-maiden/girly-voice2: Yes, I agree with her InuYasha! He''s to powerful! We should surrender before his awesome strength and good looks destroy us!

Sesshy's-Monk/holy-dude-voice: Even I, a disciple of Buddha, cannot think of any possible way to beat him, surrender is all we can do.

Sesshy's-idiot-voice: I admit defeat and surrender my sword to my far superior and much more handsome older brother. He and his all-mighty puff are far more than I can handle.

Sesshy's-evil-voice: Oh if only I, Naraku, could be as wonderfully powerful and devilishly handsome as Lord Sesshomaru! Oh, how I wish I could be as powerful as you all mighty Sesshomaru!

REALITY

InuYasha and Miroku quickly proceeded to re-cover the girl's eyes. Kagome didn't mind, she had InuYasha after all. But Sango wasn't going out with Miroku. (Yuni : coughbut should be cough) What right did he have to cover her eyes! It was her choice who she saw naked and not! So, she told him as much. "What right do you have to cover my eyes? It''s my choice who I see naked or not!" InuYasha and Miroku stared at her; Kagome would have if she was not currently blindfolded by InuYasha's hand. "Wait, that didn't come out quite right...." Sango said, sensing the stares and feeling rather awkward. Kagome decided this was the perfect chance to play match maker.

(Yuni: Matchmaker, Matchmaker make me a match, find me a-

Yuni's friends: SHUT UP!!!!!

Yuni: heh heh, er, right, sorry.)

"Yeah Miroku, why _did_ you cover her eyes?"

Now InuYasha wasn't thinking like Kagome, but he still enjoyed antagonizing the lecher. "What, are _you_, the only she can see naked?" He teased.

"Yes."

Crickets Chirping...

Everyone's jaw dropped. "That was.... Blunt." Kagome said, recovering from her shock. Miroku didn't respond. He was still too shocked at himself for saying that._ ''Dammit!''_ He thought._ ''Why''d you have to say that Miroku! You were supposed to make some dumb perverted joke or something and the Sango would hit you and everyone would just let it slide! You''re trained to think before you speak! Bad Miroku! Bad, bad Miroku!''_

While Miroku was busy berating himself, Sango had a much less complex series of thoughts going through her mind. '_'What the fuck did he mean by that!''_ and in the time is took her to the those thoughts, that''s exactly how long it took her to pull Miroku's hand off her face, look him in the eyes, and slap him. she slapped so fast, that Miroku didn''t have enough time to react. His head didn't swing to the side in the momentum of the blow, he didn't cringe, nothing. It just hit, slap and a red mark appeared on his face. He didn't move.

"Miroku, what in seven hells did you mean by that?" Sango asked. A dead serious tone dripping venomously from her voice.

""Well... Ahem, No lady shou-"

"And none of your perverted excuses. I want the truth."

"The...... truth?"

"Yes. The truth."

InuYasha uncovered Kagome's eyes and paused the video so they wouldn't miss whatever was happening next while watching the intense conversation. "Oh, this is getting good." Kagome half whispered to InuYasha, eating popcorn from the bucket that had magically appeared in her hands.

"I.... I.... I...." Miroku stuttered.

"You...You...You...?" Sango mimicked him.

"Hey don't tease me! This isn't the easiest thing for a guy to say!"

"**_What_** isn't the easiest thing for a guy to say?" Sango smugly retorted.

"That he thinks he may be in love with you!" Miroku snapped back. Sango's face went beet red like a thermometer. Sango turned around to hide her blush. "Wh-what are saying!" she stammered.

By now, InuYasha had joined the club of ''People who are able to make big buckets of popcorn magically appear in their hands'' and was munching on it contentedly as him and Kagome stared at the scene taking place before them.

"Umm....." was all that Miroku could manage to get out. '_'Boy Miroku, you must really feel like ignoring your training today, huh?''_ He thought to himself. "I meant that, I think that, maybe, I might be, kinda, sort of, already am, in love with you." He said, attempting to form a comprehendible sentence in his current state of mind.

"You, you really mean that?" Sango asked timidly, twisting her upper body around to face him again.

"Y-Yeah. I really- gulp I really mean it." He nervously replied.

"O-oh." Sango said. It was silent for a few seconds, then, Kagome exploded. "Oh! What do you mean, Oh?! Tell him how you feel dammit! Don''t come all this way just to back down now!" Kagome threw her bucket of popcorn at the wall in her rage, and it was making InuYasha nervous. "Umm... Kagome?" He asked, trying to calm her down, but she would have none of it. "I haven't watched you mope whenever he flirts with another girl, watched you go after him whenever he goes after some female demon alone, spied on all the conversations you've had with him that you thought were private, just to sit here now, while you waste away the chance to finally tell him how you feel!" Kagome hyperventilated in her shear frustration.

"Well Kagome," Sango turned to face her for a second. "If you would have given me a chance a minute ago, I would, have gotten to that." the turned to face Miroku again. And once again, she was taking all the time in the world. "Tha-Thats good, because I-I think that I m-may just l-l-"

"Out with it already" Kagome screamed as InuYasha covered his sensitive ears.

"-love you t-too."

"Oh" said Miroku, dumbfounded.

"Yeah" replied Sango.

InuYasha was now getting bored, so he interrupted them. "Well, in Miroku''s words, I''d hate to break up your 'little, lovers spat' but could we please to get back watching the video?!?!?!?!"

"InuYasha..." said Miroku, "A spat is an argument..." InuYasha slapped his forehead.

* * *

A/N: so, what did you think? The rest of the video is coming up next! As always R&R. oh, also, my friend Ruthie just offered to be my Beta reader! Yay for fewer errors! (She always seems to notice them... . ;) The next chapter probably wont be as long as this one, but I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you had as much fun reading it! 


	6. I've Got a Plan

A/N: Hello! I ish back! It took me forever to think of what to put for this chapter, because in my original story plan, I hadn't counted on including what happened when they watched this part. I have plans for the rest of the story though, so it should come up fairly soon. (Erm... if I include how they catch up to Naraku, I still have no plan for that, but everything else is all planned!) But the other day I was inspired, (I forget what inspired me) and today I have my pocky. (MY POCKY! ALL MINE!) So, without further ado, what you've all been waiting for... The disclaimer. (Now you're supposed to face-fault, sweatdrop, twitch, you get the idea.) Oh, and at the end of this chapter there will be reviewer responses.

Disclaimer: I would shove my arms, legs, and head up my ass if it would make it so I owned InuYasha. But alas, that will never happen.

* * *

**I've Got a Plan**

Kagome walked over to the VCR and pressed play. The group sat and watched as the camera landed on the back of Kagura's feather. They watched as she procrastinated outside the castle. They watched as she went in. They watched as-

"What the fuck is that!" Well, ok, InuYasha commented, but the rest watched as Naraku came into view. Girly outfit, weird glasses, British accent and all.

VIDEO

Naraku entered the room through the adjoining door to the kitchen. He was wearing a light pink kimono with hot pink sakura (cherry blossoms) on it. He had his hair done in an elaborate bun, and his obi was a soft lavender color with deep purple lilies on it. He was wearing glasses with a brown wire frame of sorts.

"Naraku," Kagura said, examining his unusual attire, "where the hell did you get those ridiculous things on your eyes?"

"Oh these?" He said in a rather good false British accent while pointing to the glasses, "Kanna stole them from an evil authoress demon."

REALITY

"What happened to his voice?" asked InuYasha.

"I'd prefer to know what happened to his outfit!" exclaimed Sango. Though Kagome couldn't answer that question, she was able to answer InuYasha's question.

"I think he's attempting a British accent." Everyone stared at her in confusion. "Never mind..."

VIDEO

"Remind me again_ why_ it is exactly that Kanna doesn't have to join your little party but_ I_ do?" Kagura asked in an obviously falsetto tone of voice. Naraku did not detect the tone though, lucky for Kagura.

"I would make her if I could, but it is simply impossible to get her away from that bloody black box!" Naraku responded, still maintaining the British accent.

"I have to use the facilities..." Kagura lied as she stepped out into the hall. As she walked to Kanna's room, she could hear strange noises coming from the room. She opened the door without knocking.

"Kanna, where the hell did you get the big black box and that..." Kagura leaned forward to read the label on the smaller black box that was at Kanna's feet. "_Playstation2?_"

REALITY

"Whoever she stole that from must be really pissed," Kagome commented.

"Why?" asked Sango.

"Those things cost around 20000 yen." (I believe that's the equivalent of 200) Kagome replied.

VIDEO

When Kagura got back to the tea party room, Naraku had all three-thousand-one-hundred and fifty-eight normal Barbies, as well as 10th anniversary Barbie, life-size Barbie, and pregnant Barbie littering the floor of the room. "Kagura, you're back," he said, still using the now slightly annoying accent. "Excellent, now we can play Barbies together. I'll be Barbie, and you can be everyone else," Naraku stated.

"Oh no!" Kagura said. "You remember our deal, I come to you're tea parties, and you give me a half hour of freedom each week. That was the bargain, and I'm using that half hour now!"

REALITY

"Man, Naraku doesn't seem nearly as formidable an enemy if you watch this tape," Miroku commented.

"You know, your right, he doesn't," said Sango. "This pretty much destroys his 'evil manic villain that is near impossible to defeat' sort of image."

The gears and gadgets in InuYasha's mind worked like crazy as he watched the tape and listened to the conversation. And then, it clicked. "Oi, guys," he said as he turned away from the TV to face them, eyes gleaming with realization and cunning. "I've got a plan."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short, and I'm afraid the next chapter may be that way too, but fear not, the chapters after that will be much longer. Plus, as I typed, I figured out all the kinks in my plan for the story, and now I know exactly what I'm going to write next chapter. So anyways, now for review responses:

Ainominako- Well, Fluffy did have pants, (though I don't see how there was anything magical about that, so he didn't magically have pants.) But if you noticed, Fluffy hadn't stood up yet at the point where I'd had the boys covering the girls' eyes. So basically, because he was in a hot spring and they had only seen the top half of him at that point, they kind of assumed that his lower half was as bare as his upper half. Therefore, they though he was naked. I'm very glad you asked that question, because I was actually a bit worried that I hadn't really explained that very well in the previous chapter. Thanks for your review, I love it when people leave a review worth responding to, it makes me feel like I'm getting people to really think about my story.

Sailor Kenshin- I got my InuYasha PS2 game the one place where everything and anything is available. The internet. Amazon (dot) com to be exact. (Though if you live in Maryland, I did see a copy of it in some store in Lakeforest mall the other day when I was shopping for my pocky.)

Whee- Heh heh, that's ok, I was glad to get the reviews. I understand all about annoying brothers. Just recently my brother and I each got our own computers, but I got the better one because I need the memory and speed to make my music videos, so he has to use another computer to sign on his e-mail. He's always going on mine without asking, and the worst of it is, he's older than me, (and freakin' strong too! He can lift all ninety something pounds of me up with one arm!) So I_ can't_ beat the ever-living crap out of him. I'm jealous of your ability to beat your brother up. Oh well.

Ru-chan (aka Ruthie) - Ha ha! Someone had reviewed earlier that day, so by the time I got your review, I actually had 47! Funny, ne?

A/N: Wow, you guys seem to be catching on to the whole, 'leave a question/unusual/interesting review, get a response thing. But don't worry, I'm glad! Especially since when I read stories, unless I'm really tired or something, my reviews are like, a paragraph long or more! Hah hah! I guess that's because I have this tendency to never shut up. I always have one more thing to say and fifty more ways to say it, ya know? Now go click the little periwinkle button in the lower left hand corner and review! (Why do some people say that button is purple? It's not purple at all! If they don't know that the color is called periwinkle they should at least call it light blue or something ya know? That really irks me. Irks, heh, I like that word; it's a funny word but its cool. Oh damn, I'm rambling again aren't I? Heh, sorry.)


	7. If You Then I Am

A/N: Ok, I know you will all kill me for taking to long to give a real update, but come on, 3 reviews? Because last chapter had almost nothing new, I was expecting tons of flames and crap, even that's better than 3 reviews! Especially because 28 people have me on their author alert list! If you want another chapter after this, then I want at least 5 reviews! That's right, I'm gonna be one of those mean authors today and insist on at least 5 more reviews.

**_(IMPORTANT NOTE FOR THE NEXT FEW SENTANCES!)_**

Though I suppose I understand the lack of reviews a bit because something weird happened that messed up the order of the chapters. I think it's fixed now, but I'm gonna have to wait 24 hours to be certain. (24 hours later... I'm certain)

On a more pleasant note, I am working on another new fic, my first multi-chapter fic that is not comedy. I have one scene that's the basis for it all, and once I'm done writing it, I'll start to post it, (that way you won't need to wait as long.) I don't think the stuff leading up to that scene is the greatest, but I swear that scene will blow you away! I won't waste any more time, I'll tell you more about it at the end.

Review Responses (to the 3 wonderful readers that did review)

Whee- Man, that sucks. I think siblings that hurt you are usually worse but in this case I'm going to have to agree with you. It's no fun having your sibling in your classes. Being brainy is only good to a certain extent. Perhaps your school is not so intelligent if the people who run it can't tell you're siblings because of your registration info. I wish you luck with your horrible situation. Anyways, thanks for the review I really appreciate it!

Wasoe -I'm afraid a small mistake was made with the document manager and a few of the chapters swapped places, but that should be all fixed now, so I suggest you go back and read the proper chapter 6.

Brisk33 - Wow, the not reviewing even your story thingy is odd, but tell Nike thanks for reading! Because I'm sure they'd review if they didn't have something against it, right? RIGHT? Oh, regarding the 'brothers' thing, were it not for the fact that neither me or my brother can drive yet, and the fact that he will learn to drive this year and I must wait 2 years, I'm sure your method would work for me. However, sadly, all I can do is ignore my brother.

Disclaimer-

_Reaches into box of cereal_

Will the rights to InuYasha be the prize inside today?

_Pulls out a sucky plastic kazoo_

Sadly, no...

_blows on kazoo_

On to the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7: If You... Then I Am**

The Inu-gang sat around for about an hour arguing over the fine points of InuYasha's plan.

"Well I say we order Chinese food."

"We're not in your era, Kagome!"

"Oh yeah... oops"

"Well, I'm not eating anymore ramen!"

"What the hell is wrong with it?"

"I agree with her InuYasha. I, for one, am getting sick of it."

"Feh, you'd agree with anything _she _said."

Yuni: twitch Erm... they were supposed to be arguing about the fine points of InuYasha's plan...What happened?

Computer: You've got mail

Yuni: huh? I don't even use AOL...

(The e-mail)

Yuni,

We've finished discussing the fine points of InuYasha's plan and are now discussing the fine points of food. Sorry for any inconvenience!

-The Inu-Gang

(end of e-mail)

Yuni: Ok, never mind... Um...I have a feeling they'll take a while, so why don't we continue with the story once they're finished with lunch, ok?

* * *

(After lunch)

"All right, so, let's get started," said Sango as she walked over to her Hiraikotsu and motioned for everyone else to get up. InuYasha and Miroku followed suit, but Kagome kept sitting.

"So, how do we get there?" She asked. The others face-faulted.

"Actually, I never really thought about that," said InuYasha.

"Shouldn't we have gone over this when discussing the fine points of InuYasha's plan?" Miroku asked.

"Hmmm..." Sango said, feeling she should have some sort of input in this conversation. After a while, a candle went on above Sango's head. (They didn't have light bulbs back then you know.) "I've got it! Let's re-trace the steps in the video! It went to his castle after all, so that should allow us to find it!" The others agreed, so they headed off.

The trip was fairly uneventful for the most part. That is, until they reached the hot springs. You see, it appeared Sesshomaru had decided to set up camp there, because after all, even if he didn't, Rin needed sleep. So this is where our wonderful heroes (Random Person: "What heroes?" _is clobbered by random bouncy balls thrown at them_ ) ran into Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, look," Shouted Rin, "It's a boy with doggy ears!"

"That's not just any boy with doggy ears Rin," Jaken said in response to her little outburst, "That is Lord Sesshomaru's half-brother, InuYasha."

"Wow! Really! I've heard about him but I've never seen him before."

Sesshomaru looked up from his position sitting beneath a tree and turned his head to face the direction they were coming from.

"InuYasha," he said, dislike evident in his voice and on his face. "Why are you here? Even a halfbreed such as yourself would have smelled me from far off, yet you still came through here. Why have you come when you knew I was here?"

At this point in time, InuYasha and the others had reached the area where Sesshomaru was sitting, and InuYasha stood next to him looking down at him. "We know how to get to Naraku's castle, but we have to go through here to get there. Trust me, I have no desire to be anywhere near an asshole like you."

Sesshomaru leapt up from his position, reached out and grabbed InuYasha's neck, pinning him to a tree, all in one fluid motion, poison claws at the ready. "Learn to respect those above you," he threatened, then let InuYasha go. InuYasha dropped to the ground with a small thud. InuYasha smirked, and ignored his half-siblings comment. This aggravated Sesshomaru further, and InuYasha obviously knew it.

"We've got a plan to beat Naraku, and we're not letting you get in the way, so step aside." Sesshomaru took in these words, and it was his turn to smirk, although the smirk was not very noticeable on his lips, because Sesshomaru was the type of person that smirked with his eyes when he smirked. (It's true! Just watched episodes 7 and 8, I believe those are some of the episodes in which he smirks.)

"You, beat Naraku? Yes, a rag-tag group of humans and a lowly hanyou," he said, excluding Shippo, who made a mental note to hurt Sesshomaru for it once he was all grown up. "Of course you'll beat him, and I'm going to be crowned king of England."

Suddenly, a small imp came running up to Sesshomaru from out of nowhere. He was wearing a British outfit. Kneeling down on one knee, he opened a scroll of parchment and read. "Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands, due to a giant plague in England, you are now the closest surviving relative of the King on England, and due the fact the King has died, I'm happy to inform you that you are now the King of England."

He took a red and gold crown out of nowhere and placed it on Sesshomaru's head, then rushed off to finish other unattended business. Sesshomaru took the crown off his head, crushed it, and threw it to the ground. InuYasha smirked.

"Congratulation, your highness." He mocked, bowing down in the British fashion.

"This means nothing," Sesshomaru replied. "The day Naraku dies at the hands of your group is the day pigs fly." Suddenly, a pig came flying through the air and landed on top of Sesshomaru with a loud squeal and a crash. A man came running out of the woods.

"Sorry about that, we were just trying out our pig catapult. It's a success! Now pigs will finally be able to fly!" He scooped up the remains of the pig and ran back in the direction from which he came. InuYasha's smirk grew wider.

"This is ridiculous," Sesshomaru growled. "The day Naraku is killed by you is the day hell freezes over!" Just then, a giant hole was ripped in the earth next to them, and a bunch of evil demons came running out. "Aaaaahhhhh! We'll repent for our sins! It's to freaking cold down there!" One of them screamed as the group ran by. The gods listened to their request and the demons disintegrated into dust.

Everyone peered into the hole the demons had come out of, and indeed, hell was frozen over. It also appeared the devil was enjoying this new change of atmosphere, because he had started to redecorate. InuYasha noticed Shippo was leaning over the edge looking in curiously. So, InuYasha "accidentally" kicked Shippo into the hole, just as it was closing up.

Kagome looked at InuYasha with an evil glint in her eyes. "Oh InuYasha..." she said in a seductively sweet little voice as she walked up to him. Sheer terror was written all over his face. She grabbed the back of his head by the hair and slammed him into the ground. **"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"** For every 'sit' she said, he was slammed into the ground headfirst one more time. Miroku and Sango winced looking at him, but Sesshomaru...

'_Must . . . Remain . . . Calm . . . Must . . . Look . . . Cool . . . Must . . . Not . . .'_

Sesshomaru broke out into peals of laughter. He laughed so hard he fell on the ground. "You... Ha ha ...You idiot... I can't believe... ha ha ha ... That you actually ... Ha ... ha ha ... Just... Just let her do that!"

The others looked at him confused. InuYasha blushed. "Shut up! What the hell are you talking about!"

And speak of the devil, (literally) at the moment InuYasha said the word hell, a small hole opened up in the ground and Shippo popped out. Kagome ran over to him and gave him a big hug. "Shippo! Thank God! You're back! What happened!"

Shippo sobbed. "He said... that I was... too annoying..." Shippo started to bawl. InuYasha mentally added another thing to his list of things to do.

'_1. Kill Naraku_

_2. Get rid of Shippo_

_3. Get revenge on the devil..._'

Kagome comforted Shippo. "There, there, it's Ok, we don't think you're annoying."

"I do," grumbled InuYasha. Kagome repeated the sit scenario.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Perhaps I should tell them that you le-" InuYasha covered his brother's mouth.

"You wouldn't, cause if you do, I show this to everyone in Japan." He held up the tape.

"And what might that be?" Sesshomaru asked, betraying a hint of curiosity. InuYasha took him aside and showed Sesshomaru the tape. Then, all of a sudden, **_it_** clicked.

"I see," he said. "Well, perhaps I was wrong for once. The forces of reason, and possibly gravity, seem to be against me today... I wish you luck." InuYasha nodded his head as he passed his half brother in a moment of brotherly understanding. Then InuYasha and company continued on their trip to Naraku's castle leaving Sesshomaru, Rin, and a toad (Jaken: I'm and imp I tell you! An Imp! Just watch the show! They call me an imp in it! Yuni: Sure you are Jaken, _sure..._) in their wake. It wouldn't be much farther now...

* * *

A/N: So? What do you think? I swear I wrote everything up to the first divider in my story in a random stroke of genius. Next time: What clicked for Sesshomaru? How do they defeat Naraku? Will InuYasha's friends ever find out what Sesshomaru was laughing about! Find out next time on: The Camera Strikes Back!

Ok, now about the story I was telling you about in the beginning. Here's the basic summary for it: Sango gets amnesia in a battle. But without the memories that shape a person's soul, what is left? A riveting tail that will challenge the idea of amnesia as we know it and make us think, "Who are we really?" I already have the first chapter typed up and most of the second, but I'm waiting until it's all typed up to start posting because I really want to make this one special and I don't want to have to worry about writers block and shit. I'm not sure how long I'll make the story, but I'm making it all because of this one fluff scene I imagined for it while I was in the shower (I tend to get some of my best ideas there you know). I can't wait. That's actually part of the reason I was late in posting this chapter, I was typing some of that story.

Ok, well, It's late so I'm gonna send this to my Beta-reader (beta pixie: tralala! ) and hopefully I'll be able to post it tomorrow. Ttyl!

-YuniX-2

(the website wont let me use the name YuniX-2 anymore! they keep taking off the 2! It really pisses me off... grrrrrr...)

... (ok, this is after the beta reader sent it back. I lied, it took almost a week to get up... heh, oh well...)


	8. The Plot Thickens Wait, There Was a Plot...

A/N: Wow, I got like, 6 reviews last chapter... WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE! (not like that you sickos.) And Ha-chan if I do not see a review from you this chapter I'm not letting you borrow the next InuYasha DVD when it comes out and I buy it! (And you know I always buy them right away, so if you don't review you'll be behind in the TV show, kukuku) Also, due to the content of this chapter, I have officially decided a general point in the series in which this story takes place. sometime after "the rainbow lunar promise" and sometime before "The most dangerous confessions of the monk Miroku" (i think these are the correct names. I only know the episode number of the second one so i cant exactly do that, but you all know which ones I'm talking about.)

Disclaimer: Must I really put this here? Come on people! I'm running out of creative ways to do this! I don't own InuYasha! Why must you rub it in my face!

* * *

The Plot Thickens... Wait, There Was a Plot?

InuYasha and company had been trudging along for a long time now, and there were no signs of people anywhere nearby. Though this meant they were on the track, it also meant that none of the human companions could find a place to rest as the so desperately needed to. It seemed Kagura had it far easier than them, because while she could fly over the mountain they were currently on, they had to climb it. Kagome sighed and sat down on the edge of the mountain path.

"Um... Kagome, I don't think-" InuYasha started.

"InuYasha, I don't care if you want to travel onwards, I need a break!" Kagome exclaimed. The poor girl was thoroughly agitated and exhausted.

"But-" InuYasha tried again, but it was too late. The part of the path she had been sitting on crumbled beneath her. InuYasha dashed to grab her wrist but even he wasn't fast enough. "Kagome!" He yelled in panic as he dashed down the steep cliff trying to catch up to the falling girl.

"InuYasha!" she desperately called back.

Suddenly, InuYasha saw something white flashed by in his peripheral vision. He heard a small "oof " from down below as the white thing caught up with Kagome, then raced back up the side of the mountain. Knowing that whatever had caught Kagome was coming back, and didn't smell hostile, InuYasha returned to the portion of the path where the others were watching. He made it at the same time as the white blur had. A leafy whirlwind subsided around the figure as she gently put Kagome onto her feet. "You know, you're just lucky I was around to catch you. These cliffs are dangerous if you don't know the ropes," the girl told Kagome, who in return smiled and nodded.

"Uh, am I missing something here?" asked InuYasha who had no clue who this person was, and why Kagome seemed so comfortable with her.

"Are you one of Kouga's friends?" asked Shippou. And for the first time, InuYasha indeed realized that this person was a wolf demon. This left him even more confused than before, and it clearly showed on his face.

"InuYasha, this is Ayame. You remember her, don't you?" Kagome said.

Miroku stepped forward. "I remember you now, you're Kouga's betrothed, right?"

"His what?" asked InuYasha, still out of the loop.

Ayame smiled. "Yup! And he promised that as soon as he beats Naraku, we'll get married."

"Oh! That's right!" exclaimed Kagome "Ayame, we have a plan to beat Naraku, and we're on our way to his castle now. I think Kouga may be able to help. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah! I'll take you to him right away!" she said. "He'll definitely want to hear about this!"

Kouga looked up as he heard someone approach the cave. He instinctively jumped into fighting stance but relaxed as he saw it was only Ayame. "Ayame, what are you doing back so soon?" He asked. "I thought you said you'd be back in a week."

"I was," said Ayame, " but plans change." As if on cue, Kagome, InuYasha, Shippou, Sango, and Miroku all walked into the cave.

"Well, well, If it isn't Kagome. Didn't expect to see you around these parts! What are you doing here? I thought you and InuYasha were off in search of more shards," Kouga said.

Miroku tapped InuYasha on the shoulder. "Hey, pay up," he said. "You owe me 3000 yen. He didn't call you dog turd or mutt face." InuYasha grumbled as he fished the assorted coins out of his pockets.

Over next to Kagome, Sango didn't look so good. The poor girl was twitching a mile a minute, anger marks popping up all over the place. "THAT'S IT!" she screamed. "I've had it with all of you! What's with all the betting! I swear you people must be gambling addicts or something! Must you make bets over every little thing!"

Everyone stared at Sango in shock. Finally, someone had the guts to respond. "Uhhhh... yeah?" said InuYasha, a little unsure if that was the right answer.

"Oh, ok," said Sango, now smiling pleasantly. After a few moments of silence, and awkward stares, the conversation got back on track.

"So...as I was asking Kagome, what brings you here?" Kouga asked again. But Ayame beat Kagome to it with the response.

"They say they know how to beat Naraku," she said, "but they might need your help to do it."

"Thank you so much for your help Kouga," Kagome said at the point in the path where they had to part ways. He was carrying several large, rectangular, thin objects under a plain white cloth.

"No problem, anything to beat that bastard. I'll catch up with you guys once I'm done,"

he said.

"Ok, thanks again Kouga!" Kagome yelled after him as he ran off. She turned to the rest of the group and smiled. "Well, that's one less thing to do! And we're almost there now. So, shall we be off?" The gang walked off down the much gentler slope on the opposite side of the mountain than they had begun. Everything was falling into place. And if they played their cards right, by this time tomorrow, Naraku would be dead.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I'm pretty sure last chapter I said that Naraku would be killed this chapter, but, it was taking me so long to write, I decided to split this part of the story in to two. So unless any more genius ideas come about in my twisted and demented little brain, the fight with Naraku will be next chapter. Keep reading and please, please, please review! What's happening! Do you ever check your e-mails or e-mail alerts! I'll try posting more towards noon then. Maybe that will get me more reviewers. Come on people, I'm desperate for reviews here! I'm starting to lose interest in writing this! Get me interested again, please! I hate having unfinished stories! REVIEW! That's right, the little periwinkle button in the lower left hand corner. Click it. Now.

* * *

CHALLENGE FIC!

Alright people! I have a challenge for you! I challenge someone to write an InuYasha cross over with FFX-2. Here are the requirements.

1. Traditional pairings (InuKag, SanMir, YunaTidus, ect...)

2. The plot must include this:

They get sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel and end up in the Farplane.

The Inutachi trying to find their way back home

Meeting Final Fantasy crew (after good ending)

I've attempted to write this several times but cannot get the first chapter going like I see it in my mind. Therefore, I leave it up to you. Simply state who gave you the challenge at the beginning of your fic when you post it, and email me each chapter. (if you ask I will beta-read them) my e-mail is Sunset242hotmail(dot)com

(there is a period instead of the word dot but this is the only way it'll appear on the website.)


	9. It's Showtime

A/N: Hello all! Sorry to take so long getting this chapter out! I wanted this chapter to be totally perfect. It contains my first ever real battle scene, (the one with the camera and the rock was not serious, so it does not really count) so I wanted it to be one that would blow you all away. (Mind you, you're still gonna have to find a way back here to leave a review if you do by some chance get blown away.) I worked so hard on this! I wrote it on paper, had it beta-ed, typed it up, and had it beta-ed again. Anyways, surprisingly, I don't have much to say here, so lets move on, shall we?

**WORD OF THE DAY**

Epiphany- a divine revelation or realization, what is revealed.

Why am I teaching you vocabulary? Simple. Throughout this chapter, there will be many epiphanies. Things where you go, "Wait, what about this?" Or, "hey, where is that?" and then later go, "Oh, I get it now!" Or, "Oh, so that's what happened to that." I simply thought I would warn you.

Disclaimer: I wanted to think of something witty, but it's past mid-night. I just don't own InuYasha, all right?

Sorry, no review responses this time, too tired...

* * *

The Show-Stopping Number

As the sun peeked over the mountains they had left behind them, InuYasha and Kagome entered the clearing. "So, this is the spot in the tape, right?" asked Kagome. InuYasha nodded his assent. He unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. The fang glowed.

"All right," said InuYasha, "it's show time." As he readied his stance, the Tetsusaiga turned red, seething with the power of the bat demon's barrier. InuYasha charged at the invisible wall. "Wind Scar!" The wall faded away and the castle came into view. Unfortunately for them, along with the castle, Kagura was waiting just inside the barrier.

"I'm surprised you made it this far, but it was a waste of your time," she chided. "Too bad for you!" She jumped into her battle stance.

"Wait!" shouted Kagome..

InuYasha smirked "We're not gonna fight you just yet. Tell Naraku that we have a proposition to make. However, we need him out here, _with_ the sacred jewel."

Kagura turned to the saimyosho that flitted mindlessly about behind her. "Well?" she asked them. "What are you waiting for? You heard him, go tell Naraku!"

(Meanwhile, Inside the Castle)

Naraku grinned malevolently as he looked into Kanna's mirror. _'So'_ he thought _'they have a proposition to make, do they? Lets just see what their foolish idea is.'_ He looked at the large portion of the sacred jewel which he held in his hand, then squeezed it tightly. Upon reopening his palm, the jewel had obtained a purplish-greenish type of glow. Slowly, it seeped up the aura of whatever had been around it, and faded back to its original color. As he put on his infamous baboon pelt, Naraku chuckled evilly.

(Back outside the castle)

No sooner had Kagura finished ordering the saimyosho around did Naraku appear before the group. "Kagura, do not be so impatient. You forget Kanna's mirror." Kagura growled softly in annoyance at Naraku's arrogance.

'_I hate him_' she thought. _'I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!'_

"So, Inuyasha, you say you have a proposition. And what might that be, pray tell?"

"This..." said Miroku as he stepped out of the surrounding foliage, wheeling a projector. The tree he had been standing behind made sound effects and promptly transformed into a projector screen.

"Heh, not bad Shippou," said InuYasha.

"Thanks!" the projector screen replied, happy for the rare compliment. Miroku aimed the projector at Shippou and pressed play. Kagome smiled, remembering what she had gone through to get that projector.

Flashback (A/N: Whooo! Time travel... eheh, ok, not really, I'm just gonna go now.)

Kagome clasped her hands together in front of her face as she begged her friends. "Please! I really need to borrow some money! I need a movie projector, it's really important!"

"Why?" asked Yuka. Kagome sweat-dropped. _'How on earth am I going to explain this to them?'_ she thought. Luckily, Eri came to the rescue.

"But Kagome, it would take months for us to save up enough money to buy one, even with all of our cash combined!"

"It's hopeless..." said Ayumi. Kagome sighed in disappointment and frustration.

"Unless..." said Eri.

"What!" Kagome exclaimed. She needed that projector!

"Well... we _could_ steal it..." Everybody sweat-dropped.

"But that's illegal!" cried Yuka. In turn, she received some stares from the other people eating at WacDonalds (A/N: If you look at the sign on the restaurant in the episode "Two hearts, One mind" that is what it says, so I am going with that.)

"Well... then we'll leave an IOU," said Ayumi. "It could work. I mean, that way, it's not really stealing, just... borrowing." The next day, they had all gone to the movie theater, and picked the lock on the projector room.

(Down in the theater)

Movie screen: Oh Marian! I- static black

Viewer1: Booo!

Viewer 2: Hiss!

Viewer 3: Hey!

Viewer 4: What gives!

Viewer 5: Fire! We're all gonna die!

Viewers 1, 2, 3, and 4: OO

(Back in the projector room)

Kagome sweat-dropped as she looked out at the audience. "Pst! Kagome! Hurry up! This thing weighs a ton!" whispered Yuka.

"I know, it's killing me!" whispered Ayumi

"What are we whispering for?" whispered Eri.

"One second!" Kagome responded. She quickly scrawled the letters IOU on a piece of paper and put it where the projector had been. "All right! Lets go!" She said. The four of them had escaped through the fire exit.

End Flashback (A/N: Whoo! More time travel! Readers: Shut up!)

She sighed. Kagome still owed the movie theater a huge explanation. Her thoughts were cut short, when the video stopped rolling. Kagura smirked, suppressing her laughter, but Naraku grimaced. "Where did you get that?" he asked furiously. InuYasha ignored the question.

"Here's the deal," he said. "You give us your piece of the jewel, and we don't show this to all of Japan. Sound fair enough?"

Naraku smirked. "As if you could actually show this to all of Japan. How? Will you seek out every living being in the country and show them? Don't make me laugh!"

"Wrong!" Sango interjected as she emerged from behind two bushes. "This is how." She bent back the two bushes allowing, a view of a triangular object covered in a white cloth. She yanked the cloth off of the object to reveal not one object, but instead, two mirrors, tilted towards each other at a 35 angle.

Naraku stared at the mirrors dumbly. "How would mirrors show this to people? I sense no power coming from them," he said.

"You see, Naraku," InuYasha replied, "these aren't the only mirrors. They're part of a system of mirrors. When the projector is aimed at them, those mirrors will reflect the image into two other sets of mirrors, and son and so on, until the image reaches a white cloth that we've had hung in the middle of every settlement, human or demon, in Japan."

Naraku frowned. "You're bluffing," he stated. His hair whipped against his face in a sudden burst of wind. When the wind subsided...

"They're not," said Kouga, stepping out of his whirlwind. The row of trees behind Kouga fell to the ground with a crash.

"We helped," said Ayame as she gestured to the legions of wolf demons that had come with her from up in the mountains. Even Naraku could not figure out how he had failed to notice the mass demons that had been behind the trees.

"So, Wolf-boy, you finally decided to show up," said InuYasha.

"Hey!" Kouga defended. "We had a lot farther to travel than you did!"

"Enough!" interrupted Miroku, tired of their quarreling already. "So, Naraku, what will you chose, hand over the Jewel, or lose your reputation throughout all of Japan?"

(Back with Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: Remembers video A ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Rolls on floor laughing

(With the Inu-tachi)

Naraku sighed. "Fine, I'll just kill you and get it back afterwards." He held the jewel out to them.

"Kagome, is that the Jewel?" asked InuYasha.

"Uh-huh," came Kagome's quiet reply. She slowly approached the jewel, and reached out to grab it when-

_Ping..._

Out of nowhere an arrow went flying just in front of Kagome's hand, barely skimming it. Everyone turned to look in the direction from which the arrow had come. "K-Kikyo..." Kagome breathed in shock.

"You fool!" Kikyo yelled. "What are you doing! Do you wish to die as I have!" Kagome gasped.

"Wha-What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Kagome," said Kikyo, "concentrate on its aura." Kagome slowly nodded her head, and closed her eyes warily.

'_I feel it...' _She thought _'The aura of the sacred jewel'_ Her eyes snapped open. _'It's tainted!'_ (A/N: Now, were this a TV show, this is the part where they'd cut to commercials. Lucky for you, this isn't a TV show.)

At Kagome's revelation, Kikyo gave one of here rare smiles. "Don't worry," she said, "I'll take care of it." Kagome had never seen Kikyo smile before. It was amazing. That one smile meant so much to her though there was no reason for it to mean a thing. Yet the smile seemed to be one of praise, like the way a mother looks at her daughter when she has done something well. Praise from Kikyo should have had no meaning for Kagome, however, perhaps it was simply that the less one praises someone, the more it means when they actually do.

Kikyo walked up to the jewel, and took it from Naraku's hands. Her entire body began to glow.

"K-Kikyo! What are you doing!" asked InuYasha. Though he no longer loved her in the way he had once before, she was still like family to him.

"Consider this my way... of making amends," she said. Her body absorbed the poisoned rapidly, and she sank to her knees in pain. "Goodbye…" she breathed, disintegrating into dust.

"Thank you," said Kagome, to the place where Kikyo had been just moments before. She bent forward and picked up the jewel.

Naraku was furious and humiliated. He'd underestimated Kikyo. It seemed that that wretch had, had a heart after all. How pitiful. None the less, there was nothing he could do about it now. _'Nothing...'_ he thought, _'but kill them all.'_

"Heh, even with the jewel, you are still no match for me," Naraku boasted.

"Oh yeah?" said InuYasha "Well we'll just see about that!" InuYasha charged at Naraku, sword poised to strike.

"Is that really the best you can do?" asked Naraku, as he disappeared from the spot InuYasha was heading to, and reappeared right behind him.

OOO

"Charge!" yelled one of the wolf demons.

"Dance of blades!" shouted Kagura, mercilessly slaughtering them as she had done to their comrades once before. Kouga sank to his knees at the sight, his eyes wide.

(Flashback)

Kouga walked through the castle gates, finding his comrades sliced in half and hacked into pieces. All of them were covered in their own blood and dirt. The stench made him want to vomit.

(End Flashback)

"Kouga!" Ayame yelled, rushing up to his side. He turned to look at her.

"I wonder... Is this what it looked like? That day when they died? Back at Naraku's castle?" It seemed that for the first time in his life, Kouga was actually showing his fear. Ayame looked back at him in shock. Well, that only lasted for a moment. Ayame slapped Kouga across the cheek.

"Snap out of it!" she yelled. "That's the reason we're here in the first place. Now are you going to sit here and let her kill you do, or are you going to do something about it!" Kouga smiled, his confidence was back.

"Hah, it'll take more than the likes of her to kill me," he said, rushing off to fight. Ayame smiled after him.

"Good," she said. "That's what I thought." Then, Ayame rushed to join him.

Kouga sprinted up to the wind sorceress, dodging her wind with lighting speed and uncanny precision. The moment he got close enough, he threw a punch at her with all of his might. It was a second to late though, and she flipped her fan at him, throwing him into a near by tree.

"Haha!" Kagura laughed wickedly." Did you honestly think that you could- - Ugh!" Kagura fell forward.

"Did we honestly think that we could what?" Ayame asked smugly, pulling her hand out of the woman's gut, and allowing her body to fall the remaining distance to the dirt below. Kouga stared at Ayame in shock. "Come on, lets go." She said, reaching out her hand that wasn't covered in blood and dirt to help him up. He smirked and allowed her to pull him up.

"Right behind you," he replied as she rushed to rejoin the battle. "Right behind you."

As Kagura lay dying on the cold, hard ground, one last thought slipped through her mind. _'Perhaps, the wind was not meant to share its freedom with me, after all...' _Then she passed into an unending state of unconsciousness.

OOO

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. Kagome turned around just in time to shoot a minor demon that was charging at her from behind.

"Thanks, Sango!" she yelled back to her friend. Miroku turned his attention from his female comrades to the one who was currently battling Naraku himself. Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Kouga, and even Shippou, were all busy battling with the countless minor demons that had been released from Naraku's castle, and Naraku's miasma the moment the fighting had begun.

But InuYasha, Miroku realized, recognized the minor demons, not as any sort of danger to his friends, he knew they could handle themselves, but as a distraction from Naraku himself. Unfortunately, the distraction was working. Well... Sort of. Every time InuYasha got close enough to Naraku to hack him to bits, Naraku would release another demon from his miasma to block the attack.

Miroku twirled his staff in front of him, successfully destroying the last demon within a five-foot radius. With a matter of seconds to decide what to do before he had to battle the minor demons again, Miroku did the only thing he could think of. He leveled out the playing field.

"Wind-Tunnel!" he shouted, digging his heels into the dirt to brace himself as he released the power of his winds on Naraku. The moment Naraku realized he was being pulled aside, he released his poison insects. Miroku closed his wind tunnel and resumed fighting the minor demons. He smirked. It hadn't been much a distraction, but it had been enough.

'_Thanks Miroku,'_ thought InuYasha. _'I owe you one.'_ InuYasha slammed his sword down in front of Naraku, invoking the Wind Scar. Thanks to the Wind Tunnel, his reaction time was off by a fraction of a second. It hadn't been much, but it was enough.

The demonic energy of the point where the auras collide exploded forth from the sword in a radiant display of blue and yellow light. The strength of ones will, if strong enough, has the ability to give power or strength to anything a person sets their mind too. Perhaps it was because InuYasha's hatred of Naraku was so deep, perhaps it was because he had the love and caring of his friends on his side, maybe it was simply because he had a cause worth fighting for.

But whatever the reason, the strength of that blast from his one single sword, was so bright, that for weeks following the battle, rumors of a blinding flash of light coming from the direction of Japan were being told around the world. The strength of the light had blinded anyone who looked directly at it for weeks. Naraku's body desinagrated into dust. As the miasma that had surrounded the battle field faded from existence, InuYasha looked up into the sky, a true smile gracing his lips. "It's finally over."

* * *

A/N: Well, it looks much shorter now that I post it online, but it was over seven pages long, and I was really pround of how it turned out. There is one issue I wish to address however. My Beta reader was begging me to bring Kagura back to life. Well, to be honest, I never planned to kill off so many chracters this chapter. I meant for Kagura to stay alive, and I meant for Kikyo to make a brief cameo appearance and the just leave without saying goodbye, like always. (ok, she doesn't always do that but you get the idea.) However, as those of you who actually write fanfiction know all too well, plans change when you write, and I feel that this fits my story well. So please, when reviewing, I dont mind if you let me know how you felt when I killed off the characters, or what you would have done differently, in fact i enjoy it, but dont make an entire review say HOW COULD YOU KILL OFF SO AND SO HOW DARE YOU THEY RULE AND I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU IF YOU DONT BRING THEM BACK BECAUSE I'M A HOMOCIDAL FREAK OF NATURE AND YOU MUST DIE! I really would not like that. I write my stories my way, and I dont want you threatening me to change them. Wow, now that I read this note it seems really pointless and stupid... well then, to give it some meaning... if you actually read this really long note, say fruit bat at the end of your review (you dont have to get why i say to say fruit bat, its an inside joke with someone who doesn't even read my stories. XD) ...just to see who actually reads this stuff, you know? 

TTYL! (hopefully sooner than later, but I'm not making any promises that I'm not sure if I can keep)

YuniX-2


	10. When Alice Left Wonderland

A/N: WHAAAAAAAA! Thank you so much for all of your reviews while I was away! I love you all soooo much! I'm finally back from camp now, and luckily, I got a few idea's while I was away. (why do I always want to type well instead of while?) I think I'm gonna start this chapter off with review responses, after my disclaimer, of course.

Disclaimer: Sticks and stones can brake my bones, and so can InuYasha. Unfortunately, I don't have enough money to buy either of them.

Review responses:

AinoMinako: Well, the thing is, this story is supposed to lead up to the epilogue of the origonal story, and that's what happened in the original story, so I've got to have that happen, however, I think once the epilogue is up, you will be satisfied.

Cornelia1715: umm... incase you haven't noticed, the first 2 suggestions you made already happened. Oh, and it's spelled Kaede.

TheDarkAngel101: I could tell you, but I think the overall experience would be better if I left you hanging on some cliff by the grand canyon.

Little-dog-ed: OMG! You're so nice! thanks sooo much for the praise! Marry me! (No, really, don't, that was a joke... Sorry, I wouldn't put this but some people out there are mentally ill or just plain desperate, you never know.) Wow, I sound kind of like a dog huh? Haha, anyways, thanks for the compliments, but really, I feel I have a long way to go. I'm still often out of character, and I feel I'm lacking in ability to write things other than comedy. But I'll just keep writing and learning I suppose. Because, now that you mention it, sad as it may seem, I do love to think. haha, this is dragging on, i have a tendency to do that, sorry.

Miichan: Damn right you should have reviewed sooner. Now if only Ha-chan would review...

Heymary: please read my first review response.

* * *

Chapter 10: When Alice Left Wonderland

'_Left foot, Right foot, Left foot, Right foot,'_ Kagome watched her feet move forward as she tried to keep her mind off of what was ahead of and behind her. Sango and Miroku had left for Sango's village, so that Sango could bury Kohaku and mourn his death. So now it was simply the three of them, Shippou, InuYasha, and herself, of course. _'Left foot, Right foot, Left foot, Right foot,'_ No thinking about what lay before them, no thinking about when she had to go. She loved InuYasha, but her family would be horrified if she never came back. They would think she had died. She simply couldn't do that to them. Always the one to put others before herself, Kagome simply decided she had no choice but to go home. Really, if she let her mind wander, she knew her resolve would break.

InuYasha knew what Kagome was going to do, they had discussed this before. They never really reached a decision, or an agreement, but he knew the kind of person she was. The only problem was, that in putting others before herself, she had to exclude the others that would be upset if she didn't put herself first. _'How can she be so smart yet so damn stupid at the same time?' _He wondered.

Shippou looked back and forth between his guardians, for once not hitching a ride on anyone's shoulder. He was scared, and he wasn't afraid to admit it, as others, mainly InuYasha, were. What would happen, now that they had the jewel, and that Naraku was dead. Would Kagome leave for good? Would she still be able to visit? What about him? _'Does she even care? Will she really abandon me?'_

'_Left foot, Right foot, Left foot, Right foot,' _Kagome's mantra continued to drone on and on. Ignoring space, ignoring time, not even realizing that ignorance is not always bliss.

"We're here." InuYasha said at last, once they reached Kaede's village. Kagome had wasted the precious moments she had, had walking, in silence.

Kagome headed straight for the well, knowing the longer she procrastinated, the harder it would be to say goodbye.InuYasha and Shippou followed wordlessly behind, simply watching and waiting. As they reached the well, Kagome turned to look at her friends one last time. No one moved. No one spoke. Inuyasha finally took a small step forward, leaning forward on his front foot.

"I- "

"I know" interrupted Kagome. "I love you too."

"What about me?" asked Shippou solemnly "Are you really gonna leave me here? With _him! _"

"I wouldn't if I didn't trust him Shippou, but I... I have no choice." At this InuYasha could hold his temper no longer.

"You idiot! Of course you do! You're so busy trying to put others before yourself, that you don't even seem to realize a lot of people would be happier if you did put yourself first!" He yelled.

"And let my family take me for dead!" She screamed back at him. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself, and her voice found a much quieter tone. So quiet as too almost be... pathetic. "I-" a tear streamed down her cheek "I just can't" And another, and another followed that one as well, and so on it continued until a torrent of tears was falling down her face. InuYasha came up to her and kissed her.

"I'll miss you." He said. She took the Shikon jewel out of her pocket and placed it gently in his hand.

"Be happy." She replied, and kissed him on the cheek before turning around. She didn't look back as she slowly, but determinedly walked towards the well. Swallowing a sob, she jumped through it.

InuYasha fell to his knees the moment she was out of sight. For the second time in his life, InuYasha broke down and cried. (A/N:Spoiler! Think episode 124) Shippou's wails pierced the air, the essence of mournfulness and agony.

"Shut up." InuYasha said, wiping away the last of his tears. Shippou ceased wailing and looked towards him. InuYasha got up and went to the edge of the well. "Maybe... maybe it still works." He said. But even as he said it, even as he jumped in, he knew it wouldn't. After his pitifully failed attempt, he simply left the clearing. And so Shippou sat alone, staring at the place where he had last seen Kagome, and once again wailed, bursting into tears.

* * *

Kagome hopped out of the well and went into her house. "I'm home!" She called. Her mother walked out of the kitchen towards her.

"Hello dear." She said, then, noticing her daughter's puffy red eyes she added, "what's wrong?"

Kagome stared at her mom for a moment, then dropped her backpack, and started to cry, latching on to her mother as though for dear life itself.

* * *

Kagome and her mother sat under the Goshinkibu, as Kagome relayed the previous events to her. "Go back." Said Kagome's mom. Kagome looked up at her mom in surprise. "Kagome, I love you." She said "All I really want is for you to be happy." Kagome looked up at her mom and smiled, but her face quickly fell.

"I can't." She said. "I gave the jewel to InuYasha." And as Kagome resumed crying, burying her face in her mothers shirt, Kagome's mom held her daughter tightly, providing all the comfort she could possibly give. Looking up at the God Tree, she hoped that it could help give her daughter guidance, as it had done so many times in the past.

* * *

A/N: Man, I had this finished, then word perfect stopped working and closed, so I ended up losing the last scene and a half of the story, it doesn't sound like much, I know, but the ending was so much better before. I just couldn't remember exactly what I had written. Man, it sucked. Anyways, I'm sorry this chapter was so short, and wasn't so funny, but I felt I had to lead up to the epilogue on a more serious note. The next chapter is the epilogue from the previous story, extended and edited. Ja ne! And whenever you finish a story, remember to save! 


	11. Delay

Hiya everybody! I just wanted to let you know I'm not dead. In all honesty, I wrote the final chapter three weeks after posting the previous one, but it took a few weeks to get to my beta reader, and then shee forgot to beta it for a few months, and when I finally threatened to kill her if she didn't beta it, it turns out her floppy drive is dead, and guess what? I had to give the chapter to her on a floppy because we were redoing my computers hard drive and I needed to save it on something and wouldn't be able to get it to her for months if I waited until the harddrive was redone, got the floppy to transfer its info to the harddrive, and then send it to her, cause I'm using as labtop right now, and my computer still needs more fixing, and my moms labtop doesn't have a floppy drive. So, I just want you all to know I'm not dead. Oh, also, I have found a new obsession. It's a webcomic called megatokyo. If you haven't read it, you've gotta check it out, because it is just soo awesome. (Especially if you play video games, though even non-gamers will love it.) Www (dot) megatokyo (dot) com is the website. Please check it out, I want people to rant to about it, lol. Well, anyhoo, this was just so you don't give up and me and know that I didn't die a most horrible painful death.

Luvs, YuniX-2


End file.
